Coiffeur
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: "Dites... j'aimerais aller chez le coiffeur". Cette phrase de Yuya entraîne chez ses amies toute une réflexion sur quelle nouvelle coupe lui irait et surtout, où aller (pour pas cher car, comme on le sait, Yuya et son argent...). Petit OS que j'ai écrit pour m'éclater (pas de couple).


_Un petit OS (encore pas très sérieux) exclusivement féminin (ou presque... **Akari :** qu'est-ce que que tu sous-entends, hein ?!) sur une idée que j'avais en tête depuis quelques semaines. Voilà, ça parle de coiffure, de coiffeur, de cheveux et de nouvelle coupe ! Quand Yuya recherche un coiffeur compétent pour changer de tête et fait appel aux conseils de ses amies. Pas de couple cette fois ! (grand effort de ma part : Akira n'embrasse pas Tokito dans ce OS xD)._

* * *

Yuya observa un moment la pointe de ses cheveux. Elles commençaient à s'abîmer. Et puis sa chevelure avait beaucoup poussé et en devenait presque gênante. Il était certainement temps qu'elle la coupe. Sauf qu'elle voulait une jolie coupe. Pas un truc barbare comme ce que s'était apprêté à faire Kyo, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de raccourcir ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait arrêté, lui et son sabre, sinon elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle aurait. Elle voulait un coiffeur, un vrai. Un compétent qui saurait lui faire une jolie coupe. Mais où trouver ça ? Elle ne connaissait pas bien Edo et n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire un repérage des meilleures boutiques et des meilleurs services.

Elle leva les yeux de ses pointes abîmées et regarda un instant ses amies. Elles étaient dans un des nombreux salons du palais du Shogun. Tigre les y avait tous invités. Quelque peu réconcilié avec son père et fiancé à Mahiro, il avait abandonné le vagabondage et s'était fixé à Edo. Cependant, il n'en avait pas oublié ses amis et les avait conviés à passer les voir. Ce qu'ils avaient fait.

En cet après-midi, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, diverses et variées. Dans le salon, Okuni s'occupait de ses ongles, tandis que Sakuya discutait avec Mahiro du futur bébé de cette dernière (elle était enceinte depuis trois mois). Akari semblait se prélasser sur le tapis, en plein dans un rayon de soleil. Tokito, la tête appuyée contre une fenêtre, était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Dites, commença Yuya à voix haute, rompant le calme qui régnait, j'aimerais aller chez le coiffeur.

Toutes les filles reportèrent leur attention sur la blonde.

-Chez le coiffeur ? répéta Akari en se relevant.

-Oui. Mes cheveux commencent à être trop longs. Ils s'abîment. Et puis, j'aimerais essayer une nouvelle coupe. Un truc qui me changerait un peu mais qui m'irait bien quand même.

-Genre quoi ? interrogea Sakuya.

Yuya haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas encore. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais allez chez un coiffeur compétent. Qui saura faire un truc _joli_.

Elle appuya bien sur ce dernier mot. Hors de question qu'elle revienne avec la tête d'un épouvantail !

-Un bon coiffeur ici, ça risque de te coûter assez cher, commença Mahiro. Enfin… tout dépend de ce que tu cherches exactement. Il y en a bon marché mais eux, ils vont juste se contenter de donner deux trois coups de ciseaux par-ci par-là et basta. Quand tu vas dans le plus sophistiqué, les prix montent assez vite.

-Et comme tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas trop que ton argent change de main, ajouta Akari en riant.

-Pff… je ne suis pas une radine, j'économise, c'est tout ! Mais là, j'ai vraiment envie d'un bon coiffeur. Je serais prête à y mettre le prix.

Elle fit une pause pendant laquelle chacune des filles continuait à la regarder.

-Enfin… faut voir quand même ! acheva-t-elle après mûre réflexion. Mais selon vous, qu'est-ce que vous me conseillerez ?

-Comme coupe, ou comme coiffeur ? voulut savoir Sakuya.

-Je ne sais pas… les deux.

-Eh bien… commença la chamane, tu pourrais essayer un dégradé long. Ou te faire une frange, comme moi !

Un instant, Yuya s'imagina avec une frange et secoua la tête.

-Non, toi ça te va bien, mais moi… !

-Ou alors, si tu veux radicalement changer, tu te les coupes aussi courts que Tokito ! proposa Akari avec un large sourire, en désignant d'un geste l'ancienne Taishiro.

-Ca ne lui irait pas, répondit rapidement la jeune Mibu en levant un sourcil. Tu vois vraiment Yuya avec des cheveux aussi courts ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Ouais… non… peut-être pas… Elle a quand même une féminité à assurer !

Aussitôt, l'ancienne Taishiro sauta sur Akari et l'assomma avec un coussin :

-Ose dire que je ne suis pas féminine !

-Hihi… tu réagis au quart de tour, Tokito ! C'est trop drôle !

-Pff…

L'air vexé, elle retourna dans son coin, près de la fenêtre.

-Tu es féminine à ta façon, dit alors Sakuya, en tentant de calmer le jeu.

-Mais autrement, moi je verrais bien Yuya avec des cheveux roses, reprit Akari.

Toutes la regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Et Tokito explosa de rire :

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu la joues excentrique qu'il faudrait que Yuya te suive !

La chasseuse de prime était, elle aussi, loin d'être convaincue :

-Non… non pas de rose… Non je crois que je vais prendre conseil auprès du coiffeur en ce qui concerne la coupe.

-Dis de suite qu'on est de mauvais conseil ! la taquina Mahiro.

-Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que… ce qui vous va et vous plaît ne me va pas !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une coupe au carré ? interrogea Okuni.

Les filles tournèrent subitement la tête vers elle. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la discussion qu'elle prenait la parole. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune et afficha un sourire encourageant à Yuya.

-Alors ?

-Euuuh… eh bien je dois dire que… ça me changerait. Et puis toi aussi, tu es passée de cheveux longs et cheveux courts et ça te va bien alors…

-De toutes les façons, tout lui va bien, à mademoiselle-la-femme-fatale-qui-veut-avoir-Kyo-mais-qui-ne-l-aura-pas ! souffla Akari avant de se prendre un autre coussin dans la figure, mais cette fois-ci envoyé par l'informatrice.

Sakuya s'approcha un peu plus de Yuya et lui releva les cheveux au-dessus des épaules, pour évaluer la longueur que ça ferait. Mahiro hocha lentement la tête :

-C'est vrai que ça te changerait mais ça t'irait bien. Un carré un peu droit au-dessus des épaules…

-Et puis les cheveux, ça repousse, continua Okuni. Ce n'est jamais perdu à jamais.

-Encore faut-il réussir à faire un joli carré, commenta Yuya.

-Que t'es négative ! soupira Akari.

-Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Des fois, on tombe sur des tarés qui coupent n'importe comment. Ce n'est pas aligné, il n'y a aucune symétrie et c'est très moche !

-J'espère que tu ne m'envoie pas des messages subliminaux ! s'exclama l'informatrice avec un clin d'œil. Parce que mon carré est le plus joli du monde, naaaaaa !

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout, je trouve aussi qu'il est très réussi et qu'il te va bien.

-Tu aimerais avoir le même ?

-Euh… oui… enfin… pas au centimètre près, sinon on va me prendre pour ton double en blonde !

-Maintenant, déclara Tokito en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la fenêtre, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir un coiffeur compétent pour faire de jolis carrés, et pas trop cher !

-Oh, moi, j'ai la bonne adresse ! annonça Okuni, enthousiaste. Et pour pas cher !

L'argument de l'argent fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Yuya :

-C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?!

-Oui. A priori, s'il a réussi ma coupe et qu'elle te plaît, il devrait pouvoir réussir à couper tes cheveux, non ?

-Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

-Hum… ? Actuellement, je ne sais pas trop, quelque part par-là. Mais si tu appelles Akira, il devrait arriver au galop ! Un coup de sabre bien placé, et c'est fait en deux minutes !

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel chacune assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Attends… je ne savais pas que… commença Yuya.

-Que c'était Akira qui t'avait coupé les cheveux, acheva Sakuya.

-C'est vraaaiiii ? s'écria Akari, comme émue par on ne sait quoi. Mon p'tit Akira devient coiffeur, maintenant ?!

-J'avoue que c'est étrange, commenta Mahiro.

« Ah bah, un truc à ressortir à ce minable la prochaine fois que je le croiserai ! Dans le genre : _Alors comme ça tu te fais passer pour samouraï alors que tu te rêves coiffeur ?_ » pensa Tokito avec un sourire peu rassurant.

-Moui mais…non, décida Yuya en se levant. J'ai déjà dit non à Kyo, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'autoriserai Akira à toucher à mes cheveux !

-Tu as tort, répondit Okuni alors que la jeune fille quittait le salon en vue de faire un tour en ville et se dégoter un réel coiffeur, il a du talent, ce petit. Il pourrait ouvrir un salon de coiffure, foi d'Izumo no Okuni !

* * *

 _Ze eeeeend ! Des reviews ? :)_


End file.
